summer nights
by bLoOdy-RaiNbOw-aLicE
Summary: hmm... It's just Elesis and Ronan being together thing..:


**Hey, I hope you'll enjoy… I did a little experimenting on my grammar. That made it a little weird, but I hope that it'll turn out good. =) thanks**!

*sniffs*

**Summer Night **

~Ronan and Elesis~

It was a beautiful summer day when we decided to go to the beach.

We were on a white van when went there. Arme, Lire, and Amy and the others had their thing packed up. We were laughing, singing along in the car, teasing and joking around like it was supposed to be.

" It will take 3 hours for us to arrive at the resort." Jin said as he was driving the wheel. Sitting beside on the front seat was Amy-his girlfriend.

In the middle of the trip, the rest of us fell asleep.

My eyes widened I saw the eight of them so sweet while they were in slumber.

Arme was sleeping on Lass' lap while his arm covers her body with a towel

Lire's head is seeped under Ryan's and they were holding hands so tightly.

While Seighart was sleeping on Mari's chest. He was too much for a pervert. I can see him snuggling for warmth.

But the sweetest of them all were the couple on the front seat. It was Amy and Jin. Amy is being secured by Jin's strong biceps as the road was getting bumpy. It was a way for Jin to keep his precious little princes s not to be interrupted while sleeping.

But for Ronan, the moron, whom I hate the most. He looked messy with his blue pony tail.

We were the only ones awake including Jin.

When we got there, it was so hot. The sun was so up in the blue sky. it was a sign that it was already noon time.

But the place was filled with shady coconut trees; the cold breeze, the cool cerulean shore, the calming waves, the salty scent, everything was perfect.

Not until we had finished lunch. The girls and I wore our bathing suits. Looked fabulous on her green bikini same with Arme on her purple one too.

Amy looked like an exquisite superstar as she shown off her signature 2 piece swim suit.

While for me and Mari, we were like nowhere to be found. Like were different from them.

Mari wore a blue one piece bathing suit with crisps on the edge.

For the guys, they wore swimming shorts of course (What would you expect? Bathing trunks?). but for Seighart , he fell asleep **AGAIN.**

Time passed by. We enjoyed the cool waters and the calming waves. Arme build a sand castle using her wand.

Lass and Ryan caught three humungous lobsters!

" I think were having lobster stew tonight." Ryan said laughingly.

Lass chuckled. "Just be careful you won't get pinched on the nose."

And the two idiots laughed.

I went back to shore first. I can't stand the prickly heat. Even though I had sun block, I just can't stand the heat.

Then I thought of going to the end of the sea shore to pick some shells and glittering stones.

I walked with along the white sand while carrying my red umbrella on the other hand. Just to make sure I won't get sun burned of course.

The shore was filled with dazzling shells with a variety of shape and size. I picked few of them and put it in my scarlet purse bag. Unexpectedly, I saw Ronan underneath a coconut. It seemed that he was reading a blue book. I thought of going there and sit a while.

Then I got there with no sweat. I was dumb founded when I saw him sleeping.

"And I thought he was reading like a genius!" I spoke to myself.

Then came out of nowhere, I thought of a wicked plan on hat placed a smirk on my face. I immediately grabbed a handful of seaweeds and sand. I drew an absurd face on his cheek. I couldn't hardly believe what I'm doing.

After I've done such a thing, I exploded in laughter as I ran out of breathe just staring at his stupid face!

Then he woke up. He saw me gasping for air. He quizzically asked me why. I just pointed a mirror I found next to him. Maybe he brought it with him.

Then he saw his face, wrapped up in disgusting slimy seaweeds and salty sand.

Then I stopped. I wiped my tears away (of laughing too hard) and saw him all red and draped in anguish.

I sheepishly apologized to him immediately. He just ignored me.

He was really awkward in that state. I've never saw him like that. His raging expression of anxiety. As I was opening my lips to talk, he shook his head off, stood up, picked up his things and ran so quick. Leaving me sitting dull on the hot sand, wondering why.

But there was something more to happen. I felt a small tingle in my stomach. My heart was pounding . I was feeling different. My breathe was shortening, I was burning in fire. And I had a short flash back of what happened a moment ago. "Ronan," I thought. "Why?..." as my cheeks grew red.

After that some kind of phenomena, I decided to go home for I thought of I was feeling sick.

I arrived there exactly when the sun set like a sinking red orb in the indigo sky. Everybody was waiting for me.

When the clock struck 7, it was dinner. And as expected, we ate Lobster stew. We enjoyed slurping in the hot soup and the tender lobster meat.

After we had eaten dinner, some of us went to sleep early but for the guys, they decided to have a little drink.

For me, I thought of going back to the place where Ronan and I had some kind of weird commotion. The weird feeling still exists in me.

And like before arrived there with no difficulties at all.

I sat in the cool sand and watched the astounding starry night sky. Only for a second, I thought of Ronan and that annoying expression.

I stood up and faced the black sea. I began to shout odd things. In my heart, I was thinking of him.

"Ronan! You idiot! Why are you like that, huh? I just want to see you smile! "

My face turned tomato red.

" ILOVE YOU! YOU IDIOT!" I accidentally yelled.

"You think so?"

An unsuspecting voice emerged out of nowhere.

I turned my back and I trembled in fear. It was Ronan dazing at me. His cheeks red and his face hard to read.

"S-so..?" he asked pathetically.

"W-w-what?" I exclaimed as I flustered unexpectedly.

" Y-you…"

"I-I WHAT?"

"YOU LOVE ME!"

Those words made my heart skip a beat. 

"I-I DON'T KNOW!" more flustered.

"So, why the heck did you yelled about it?"

" I don't know either! I do-"

I was cut off a pair of lips pressing on mine. It was a kiss. My first one and worse, it was memorable. his arms were wrapped around my waist tightly. I can hear his heart beat pound ; same with mine. Then we broke apart.

"S-so wha-"

I kissed him back. I grew addicted to that kiss that made me do it and so I did.

"YES!" I yelled at him.

His eyes widened his grip on my waist became tighter.

But before this had to occur, I had this weird feeling about him. But I rejected it because I knew that it was never going to happen. But what had happen, he proved that I was wrong.

" I love you.." he whispered.

"I love you too…" was my answer.

And we spent the rest of the night together. And from that night on to this day, we became lovers and promised not to part.

**-END-**

**Author's note: hope ya enjoy.**

**Lina and bubble gum light, sorry for the inconvenience. Maybe I uploaded the wrong file. Sorry bout that. Hope ya enjoy. =)**


End file.
